I told you so
by Dokuro22501
Summary: Right in front of Fili's eyes, Kili is attacked and dragged into darkness by the White Warg. Helpless, Fili argues with Thorin to search for Kili right there and then but Thorin believes it to be to dangerous for them all. He convinces Fili to wait til morning... but will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Kili!" Fili yelled as he tried to grab his younger brother from running towards the danger. Kili quietly slid from shadow to shadow, ignoring Fili's demand. "Kili, I demand you to get back her at once!" Fili yelled a little bit louder, hoping that Kili was not just ignoring him. Soon Kili disappeared into the dark and Fili was forced to follow.

"What's this?" Kili whispered to himself as he moved tree branches out of the way to examine an empty fire-lite area.

"Kili!" Kili heard as his brother ganged up on him. "At least get the others involved before running off into something you can't handle!"

"Can't handle?" Kili questioned his brother as he let the tree branches swing back to their natural position. "Theres nothing I can't handle." Kili continued to protest against Fili's comment.

"What about that time in the goblin cave? Or that time that you tried to save the horse?" Fili through past memories out.

"It's not that I couldn't handle them..." Kili cleared his throat and went back to focusing on his newly found adventure, "I just simply chose NOT to handle them." Fili rolled his eyes and began to watch the target.

"What are we looking at?" Fili asked as he stared blankly through the trees.

"What do you mean what are we looking at?"

"What. are. we looking at?" Fili repeated as if it was a simple enough question. "Theres nothing there. Its empty!"

"Exactly! It's empty... but there's a perfectly well lite fire." Kili pointed out and then began to move closer.

"No, Kili stop it!" Fili said as he grabbed Kili's hood and pulled him back.

"Oh lighten up! Like you said... it's empty." Kili laughed and then managed to pull himself away from his brother's grasp.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Fili complained.

"You never think anything is a good idea!" Kili tried to lighten the mood as he got closer and closer to the light. He could hear Fili carefully following behind him.

"Perhaps we should go back." Fili whispered as the two brothers entered the lighted area.

"Perhaps you should go back." Kili stated.

"But something doesn't seem-" Fili was cut off by the sound of branches snapping in the shadows surrounding them. Instinctively Kili reached for an arrow and Fili for his swords. Low growls came from several directions. The brothers went back to back and prepared themselves. Suddenly Wargs began to jump one by one out of the shadows. Fili swung his sword recklessly and Kili drew his bow quicker than ever before until the Wargs all seemed to be dead.

"See what'd I tell you." Kili laughed as he began putting his bow back in place when a white Warg jumped out the shadows and knocked the brother's to their feet. "Fili, run!" Kili shouted as the Warg leaped at him. The Wargs paw was almost big enough to completely cover Kili chest. "RUN!" Kili shouted again, this time trying to catch the breath that was forcefully being pushed from his lungs.

Fili picked up his swords, in which he dropped when the white Warg attacked, and charged towards him.

"NO!" Kili yelled, knowing full well that if Fili got to close the Warg would end his own life with a simple step. Fili froze, arms in mid air, his attention now focused on his dying brother instead of the Warg. Within seconds, the Warg had managed to knock Fili off his feet again and drag Kili into the darkness.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as his struggled to get to his feet. "Kili!" Fili began to run into the shadows when a familar voice in the distance stopped him.

"Fili?" The familar voice repeatlively yelled.

"Thorin!" Fili answered, "The White Warg! It's taken Kili!"

"The White Warg?" Thorin questioned as he walked into the light, followed by several of the other dwarves. He walked towards Fili looking into the shadows hoping to see something but there was nothing.

"We have to go! Now! We have to save Kili!" Fili explained to all the others as he raced towards the darkness.

"No!" Thorin said stopping him with his arm.

"No?" Fili protested.

"There is no use in searching for him in the dark. It'll put us all in danger." Thorin said, still searching the darkness with his eyes.

"I cannot wait til morning! He could be dead by then!" Fili argued with Thorin.

"Fili!" Thoring yelled.

"He's my brother!" Fili yelled back.

"And my nephew!" Thoring sternly stated, breaking his attention away from the darkness and coldly into Fili's eyes. After the short moment of mentally arguing with eye movement Fili released his force and walked fiercely into the crowd of dwarves.

"We begin the search at dawn." Thorin ordered. "For now we rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Kili heard distant growls as he gradually came too. His surroundings were blurry and dark, except for the light that was peering through the entrance of the cave he was in. He strained his eyes as he looked around the cave for anything that could cut the rope that bound his feet and hands. There was absolutely nothing.

"What have I got myself into this time?" He sighed. Kili relaxed and continued to lie helplessly on the dusty cave floor.

* * *

"Hurry!" Fili yelled as he moved quickly ahead of the company.

"Fili!" Thorin shouted. "Slow down!"

"Slow down?!" Fili complained as he stopped and turn to face Thorin and the rest. "We have no time to slow down!" He sternly stated when Thorin reached him, and then the others one by one.

"I agree that we do not have time. But we cannot walk into this so blindly." Thorin calmly explained. Fili irritably looked around.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Make a plan." Thorin simply answered.

"Make a plan." Fili laughed and then turned and looked off in the distance. Thorin turned to the others to begin coming up with a strategy.

"He's quite right." Balin said to Fili, who continued staring restless into the distance. "Kili's strong, he can manage without us." He reassured Fili, although Balin, himself, did not even know the danger they were up against. Balin gently placed his hand on Fili's shoulder. Fili glanced at it for a second until Balin removed it and made his way to the others.

* * *

"Doesn't he look like a delicious one?" A voice quietly echoed in the cave.

"As if!" Another voice yelled.

Kili, who laid on his side facing the back of the cave, pretended to be asleep. The shadows of the two orcs devoured all light visible to Kili's eyes as they got closer to him. Kili proceed to pretend to be asleep until one reached over and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. Kili, startled, opened his eyes and stared directly into the orcs.

"Still alive." The orc said.

"Good." The other one laughed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kili began questioning as they drug him out of the cave. The orc threw the dwarf onto the ground. Wargs began to crowd in. Kili attempted to get on his bounded feet but failed. He squinted his eyes, as if it had been years since he had seen pure daylight, and the Wargs parted. The White Warg made his way through the crowd and up to Kili. Kili moved back, using his elbows as his feet, as fast as he could. It was useless though, the White Warg easily pulled Kili closer to him.

Kili shielded his face with his bound hands while the White Warg sniffed and growled at him. To Kili the White Warg seemed familiar, but he had no idea where he had seen the horrid creature, and what he had done to make it so angry.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write and that this one is soooo short. I seem to be having writers block! WHAT? I know right, so early into the story. Haha **

**I hope you guys like it and if there is anything you want to see happen in the story just leave it in the comments and i'll see what i can do ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"They can't be too far from here." Thorin stated as he examined the map. "It was dark when they took him, so they couldn't have made their way through the Trollshaws. And they're moving in a pack, which slows them down a bit." Thorin continued examining the map and began explaining the plan. "The Wargs will want to stay as far away from Rivendell as possible, so they'd move around the western side and make their way across the northern border of Trollshaws. We can closely trail them if we continue to travel quickly through Trollshaws and out the north-east side."

"What if they chose a different path?" Nori asked out of nowhere.

"They won't. Wargs are very cautious of trolls and elves; they'll take whatever path keeps them as far away from them." Thorin explained.

"Then we must go. We have to move quickly if we are going to make it out of the Trollshaws before nightfall." Fili impatiently added. Then he began walking towards their destination. Thorin and the dwarfs quickly followed behind him.

* * *

The day passed quickly by and soon the sun began to disappear. Darkness would soon befall the land and trolls would roam curiously about the Trollshaws.

"We aren't too far from the exit!" Dwalin called as he stood at the top of a steep hill. There weren't many trees at the top of the hill so he could see where the end of the trees below them were. He waited for the rest of the company to reach the top of the hill before continuing down it. It seemed darker below because the pine trees restricted the light from passing through its leaves. Soon the company couldn't even tell it was completely dark out.

"Stay close together." Thorin whispered. "Trolls are bound to be out by now." The company moved closer together and listened carefully, flinching at the slightest rustles of leaves. As the company continued moving the sound of a fire crackling grew louder. Then the sound of voices were heard.

"Thorin?" Bofur said, looking for Thorin's explanation of the sounds.

"Trolls no doubt." Thorin answered. The light from the fire became visible as they all moved behind trees. "Stay in the shadows." Everyone moved cautiously.

"We're almost there!" Dwalin whispered loud enough for everyone in the company to hear. Just as the words left his mouth Ori tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground, sending him and Dori down with a loud sound from leaves moving and twigs breaking.

"Huh?" A troll said as he looked into the black.

"Dwarves." Another troll grinned as he focused his attention to Ori and Dori who were barely visible.

"RUN!" Thorin yelled, not caring if the trolls heard them now because they were already aware of their existence. Nori helped his brothers to their feet as the trolls scramble to theirs. Soon, all anyone could see was the blurred images of tree branches and leaves zooming passed them as they ran as fast as they could. The sound from the trolls feet echoed through the ground, they could tell they were ganging up on them quick.

"That way." A troll directed. Bombur, who was the furthest behind, could see a troll approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He tried his best to speed up but it was useless. Just as the troll's hand came within inches of Bombur's head, Thorin swung at it with his sword. The sword made its way nicely through three of the troll's fingers. The troll yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Thorin and the rest continued running. Now they could see where the light from the moon shinned on flat, empty land. They were only yards away from the exit.

"It's there!" Dwalin announced. Everyone's attention focused on the biggest exit space. Suddenly the space went black as a troll stood in a goalie position.

"I've got you now!" The troll laughed, allowing drool to hang from his mouth. Thorin stopped and put his arm out to stop the others as well.

"There's nowhere to run now." The troll that Thorin had previously injured came up from behind. Thorin knew there was no possible way they could fight trolls in their own territory.

"SPLIT UP!" Thorin frantically spat out. "Find another exit." He elaborated as Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Gloin went left and Thorin and the rest went right.

"HEY!" The troll guarding the exit yelled. As stupid as the trolls were, they only thought to follow one group, forgetting about the other. Bifur's group was the one being followed. Thorin's group had made it out of the Trollshaws safely within minutes of running. They waited anxiously for the rest to come bursting out of the forest. Seconds turned into minutes.

Thorin strained his eyes as he searched for the slightest movement in the mess of darkness.

"Thorin?" Balin whispered.

"Wait!" Thorin said still waiting for movement.

"Thorin?" Balin tried to get his approval to take action.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled confidently, still searching for the others.

Moments later black figures appeared one by one in the distance.

"There!" Thorin yelled as he began running towards the others. The rest of his group followed. "Bifur, what took so long?"

"A...third...troll." Bifur explained, trying to catch his breath. He flopped down on the ground, just as the others from his group had done, and relaxed his body.

"We will move a bit further from the forest and rest for the night." Thorin entered.

"Rest?" Fili said angrily as he approached Thorin.

"Like I said Fili, it's too dangerous to travel in the dark. We must wait till day break." Thorin explained once again.

"It's almost been 24 hours since Kili was taken. Twenty-Four hours that I have forcefully been away from my brother. If you won't take action, I will." Fili argued, not seeing that his Uncle was doing what was best for all of them.

"Fili." Thorin sighed, stopping Fili who was walking away from the company. "You're being reckless. I understand that you are worried about him but putting our lives in more danger than needed will only ensure his death." Fili turned to face his uncle, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"We have to find him, Uncle." Fili whispered trying to sound strong. Thorin made his way to Fili and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We will. I need you to stay and help, though. You have to be patient." Thorin looked Fili directly in the eyes, hoping it would knock some sense into him. For a moment, Fili just stared back into his Uncle's eyes. Then he shook his head 'yes' in fear that if he talked he wouldn't be able to hold back his emotions. Thorin removed his hand from Fili's shoulder and gave him a look that said 'there's the Fili I know'. Then he turned around and walked back to the group, which already had a fire going and what little food they had, cooking.

Fili turned towards the darkness and looked up at the starry sky. "Hang in there, Kili." He whispered to himself, allowing a tear to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another sleepless night for Fili. His mind was filled with 'What If' thoughts that always ended with the death of his brother. He knew that Kili was strong, but he was still his reckless, little brother; He couldn't help but worry.

"Up so early?" Thorin said as he saw Fili packing the camp up.

"Couldn't sleep." Fili corrected and continued shoving things into a bag and pouring water onto the fire. Thorin walked around and woke the rest. As soon as camp was completely packed they were off. There was nothing but treeless lands, with the occasional patch of big rocks, for as far as they could see. Traveling went smoothly the first half of the day.

"Thorin!" Fili called from ahead. Thorin ran to meet Fili, who was crouched down by a big rock. "This is Kili's!" He said handing Thorin an arrow, which was indeed Kili's.

"They can't be too far ahead." Thorin said, searching the plains for any sign of the enemy. "We must move quickly now." Thorin informed the others. Fili was more motivated than ever now. He knew the Wargs couldn't be too far ahead of them and just the thought of being reunited with his brother brought an unbearable emotion of happiness.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Kili asked as he bobbed up and down from the motion of the Warg, whose back he held onto, walking. He had no feeling that his life was in danger. If it weren't for the bounds that were so strongly around his hands and feet, he would of left in the night.

"Quiet down!" A orc who stood next to the Warg yelled.

"I was just asking." Kili said quietly to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"My Lord, we are not far from the Misty Mountains." Kili heard a orc who was ahead inform. "Yes, of course. He has said nothing of importance, My Lord." Kili then heard the orc answer, however, he had not heard any other voices.

It quickly became dark once again and the Wargs had stopped for the night. It was dangerous for anyone or any creature to move at night. Kili laid on the ground in the shadow of a big rock. The only light was that of the fire the orcs had made. Soon the sound of Warg and orc snores filled the air. Kili slowly made his way to the orc, who was suppose to be guarding him but had fallen asleep. When Kili reached him, he quietly knocked his sword to the ground and began cutting his ropes.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kili flinched as he heard a orc talk. He slowly turned to look in the direction the voice had come. The White Warg and an orc stood, facing the opposite direction as Kili, talking.

"We take him to our hide out and wait for the rest of them to come. Then we kill him." The White Warg growled. Kili quietly continued cutting the ropes. Once they were completely off he quietly made his way, still crouched on the ground, to the darkness. Paying attention only to the White Warg and the orc, Kili ran into some weapons that were propped up against the rock wall, sending them to the ground with a great commotion.

"You think you can so easily escape!" The White Warg growled as he reached Kili in one leap. He put his paw against Kili's chest and waved his teeth in his face. Kili froze, trying to find the right words. None could come to mind. He had indeed thought that he could easily escape. "Tie him back up!" The White Warg demanded as he pushed himself away from Kili. The guard, who was sleeping on the job, had awaken and was now quickly tying Kili back up. Kili scanned the area for his bow and arrows. He spotted them in a pile of other weapons that, he assumed, belonged to the orcs.

"If only i could get to them." Kili thought to himself. He was once again in bounds and laying on the ground where he had began. Daylight was not far and the Wargs and orcs were waking up. It wasn't long until they were on the move again.

* * *

"They must of been here within the last hour." Balin said as he examined the freshly-extinguished fire. Fili grew more and more anxious with each passing second. He looked around for any sign that Kili must of left, but there was none.

"If we pick up the pace we can catch up to them." Thorin motivated the others.

"Lets move on!" Fili shouted so that everyone in the group could clearly hear. The company began moving again, this time faster, in hope of catching up with the Wargs.

* * *

**Sorry this was another short one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_THANK YOU for reading and reviewing my story! I'm sorry for the short chapters! _**

* * *

"My Lord, the dwarves are not far behind." Kili listened carefully to the conversation going on ahead. He was also well aware that Thorin and the rest were not far behind; Even he could smell them.

"It's fine. We're almost there." The White Warg growled.

"But-"

"I WILL get my revenge!" The White Warg interrupted the orc. Kili now knew that he had not only recklessly put himself in danger, but everyone else in the Thorin company; Including the one person he cared about most. Kili tried to think of a plan that would ensure the safety of the others, but the only way that would happen is if he escaped,and that he knew he could not do.

Soon Kili and the Warg group arrived at the Warg's hide out. It was a big hill made completely of giant rocks, that created holes as they laid on top of each other. On the other side of the hill it was a complete drop off.

"What shall we do with the dwarf, my Lord?" An orc asked as he dragged Kili down from a Warg's back.

"Keep him alive until the others arrive, then you can do whatever you'd like." The White Warg grinned. Kili's mind raced to find a solution, but there didn't seem to be one. He had no weapons, his hands and feet were bound, and he was beginning to get weak from hunger and dehydration. For once, Kili felt his life was in actual danger as he laid helplessly at the top of the hideout.

"Kili!" A voice in the near distance echoed.

"They're here." An orc informed the White Warg. Kili was overwhelmed with joy but a worry expression covered his face. Wargs began to come out of nowhere and soon the dwarves were surely outnumbered.

"Kili!" Fili began to run towards his brother but was stopped by Thorins arm hitting his chest.

"We will not get by without a fight." Thorin informed Fili.

"Then what do you suppose we do? We can't back off now. We're already here!" Fili argued. There was a moment of silence before Thorin began to speak.

"I suggest we prepare ourselves." Thorin said as he removed his arm from Fili's chest and reached for his sword. Fili, surprised by his uncle's words stood there for a second as the rest charged into battle. Howls quickly filled the air as wargs were being slain. However, it didn't matter the number of wargs they defeated; They still seemed to be out numbered.

Thorin easily made his way to the top of the hideout. Fili soon joined him.

"Thorin." The White Warg growled, "The same smell as ever: fear and cowardice."

"Funny. I remember your master being the one who smelled of fear and cowardice when i easily defeated him in battle." Thorin responded. The White Warg growled even louder. He made his way closer to Kili and then pushed his paw down on one of Kili's legs causing Kili to cry out in pain.

"Kili!" Fili yelled,not daring to move closer to Kili in fear the White Warg might take Kili's life.

"This is a fight between you and me!" Thorin yelled as he stared the White Warg directly in the eyes.

"Oh yes, of course. But i want you to feel the pain of losing those closest to you." The White Warg picked Kili up by his hood and made his way to the edge of the cliff. Fili began to run to his brother but was stunned when he saw Thorin running towards the White Warg and Kili with his sword in the air ready to attack. Seconds from Kili's demise Thorin swung his sword causing the White Warg to drop Kili and step back. Thorin sternly stood in front of Kili.

"This is a fight between you and me." Thorin repeated himself and then began fighting with the White Warg.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as he rushed over to his brother. He dropped to his knees and gave Kili the biggest hug he had ever given him before. Then he quickly cut the bounds off his feet and hands. Once they were standing Fili gave Kili another big hug. "I was so worried!" Fili said, almost tearing up. Kili who was so weak could barely say a word.

"I'm sorry." He manged to get out.

"We have you to get you to safety!" Fili said pulling himself away from their hug. Just as they separated a warg ran in between them causing Kili to take a step back and off the cliff. "Kili!" Fili yelled as he jumped to grab his hand. Consequently it sent Fili off too. He hang on with all his strength to the cliff with one hand and his little brother with the other.

"Hang on!" Fili said as he struggled to keep a grip.

"You can't save both of us." Kili yelled up at his brother.

"I'm not letting you go. I can't lose you. Not again. Not after I just got you back!" Fili yelled back.

"But-" Kili was interupted.

"NO BUTS! If we fall... we fall together." Fili clearly stated.

"Thorin!" Balin yelled from where he was standing. "Fili and Kili.." was all that Thorin could hear but he saw Balin pointing. Thorin glanced over and saw his nephews hanging from the cliff.

"HANG ON!" He yelled at them, knowing that there was nothing he could do at that moment. The White Warg had him completely occupied. Thorin swung his sword, striking it across the White Wargs left eye causing him to jump back in pain. The number of Wargs had finally declined to where they were outnumbered by the dwarves. While the White Warg was distracted Dwalin attacked form the opposite said as Thorin, causing him to fall to the ground. Thorin delivered the final blow.

Thorin made his way to Fili and Kili, not even checking to see if the White Warg was dead. Dwalin followed him and soon the rest of the dwarves did too.

"Hang on!" Thorin yelled once more. Fili tried but his fingers were beginning to quickly slip. Just as Thorin was able to see over the edge of the cliff and make eye contact with Fili, his fingers had all completely given up and let go.

"I'm sorry." Fili mouth just before him and Kili fell. Thorin fell to his knees as he watched his two nephews disappear into the mist.

"NOO!" Thorin finally yelled. "Fili! Kili!" He yelled as he looked over the cliff's edge. All the dwarves stopped where they were and focused their attention on Thorin.

Victory was won against the Wargs, but it was not worth it with the price they had to pay.

* * *

**So I know this one isn't that long either, but it is indeed longer than the others. I intended it to be longer and it was... until i accidentally deleted the whole thing and had to start over . Hmm i hope everything makes sense (haha) It's really late...or early? Pass midnight. **

**Anyway, this is not the end! You soon get to find out if Kili and Fili live and how Thorin frantically searches for them not knowing if they are dead or alive.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please continue reading and review :]**


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin stood at the top of what was once the Wargs hideout and looked down into the darkness, his hair blowing in the cool wind.

"Thorin." Balin called from behind. Balin soon joined Thorin, who said nothing, at the top of the hideout. "Thorin." Balin repeated himself but this time he continued, "There's no way they could have survived the fall."

"You don't know that." Thorin immediately protested. Balin just sighed and looked over the edge of the hideout. "It's been a long day. You need rest. We all do." Balin said as he tugged on Thorin's arm to pull him away from the darkness. Thorin knew what Balin said was true, so he went without a fight; not that he had any strength left in him to fight.

The rest of the company was sitting or laying around the fire. No food had been made because none of them had an appetite. Eventually, all the dwarves, except for Thorin, fell restlessly asleep. Thorin stared up at the sky, which was dark due to storm clouds devouring the stars and moon. A sick feeling began in Thorin's stomach. A storm was moving in quickly and this made him worry more. Before he knew it the sun was rising.

"Wake up!" He demanded, causing all the dwarves to open there eyes and sit up. "We must begin our search for Kili and Fili." He then informed.

"Thorin-"Balin began, the others just blankly stared. Once Thorin picked up on the fact that they all believed they were both dead, he just stared back in disbelief. " I told you, they couldn't of survived the fall. I'm sorry."

"No. A fall like that is no match for dwarves like the two of them. They are alive." Thorin confidently stated. The others still just stared at him. "Fine. If you have no hope for them, then leave. I don't need you." Thorin finally said. He finished packing up his bag, as did the others. As he began walking away, no one followed him. Thorin's heart sank.

"Thorin." Dwalin called. Thorin turned around to face them. "We'll help you." He said and then began to walk towards him; The rest of the company followed, patting Thorin's shoulder as they passed him. Thorin did his best to stay strong and then followed the group.

* * *

Water rushed and slammed against the rock walls, before washing smoothly onto a shore. Footprints and drag marks were made at the shore and led to the forest.

"Fili." Kili whispered weakly. "Fili!" He said a bit louder as he shook his brother's limp body. Fili slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kili. He jumped up best he could and hugged his brother.

"Thank god you're alive." Fili hoarsely said and then fell back onto his back.

"Don't move to much." Kili ordered and then reached for a cup to give his brother a drink.

"Thank you." Fili said after taking the drink.

"No, thank you." Kili corrected. Fili just looked at his brother in surprise. "If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have lived." Kili began to explain. At first Fili was confused but then he began to see flashbacks of when they were falling. Fili had wrapped Kili with himself so that Kili was protected from the blow of hitting the water. Fili just smiled and rested. He still felt very weak. "I'll let you rest. I'm going to make some shelter. A storm is heading in." Fili listened to Kili say before fading back into a sleep.

Kili struggled to get to both feet. The leg that the White Warg had stepped was broken, if not completely crushed. He slowly made his way through the woods searching for some kind of shelter.

Fili woke up, unaware of time. He couldn't tell if it was becoming night or if it was just the storm clouds covering the sun. He looked around for Kili but he was no where to be seen. Fili began to fill uneasy. He had already been away from his brother for far to long. Suddenly, leaves rustled behind him. Fili turned around to see Kili returning.

"I've found us some shelter a little bit that way." Kili told Fili. "Can you make it?" Kili asked, as Fili used all his strength to just sit up.

"Yes." Fili forcefully said. Kili made his way to Fili, trying as much as possible to make it look like he was in no pain from his leg, and helped him up to his feet. Just as the two brothers got to the cave that Kili had found for shelter, rain began to pour.

* * *

"Thorin, we must find shelter!" Bofur yelled so Thorin could hear him through the wind and rain. Thorin nodded his head 'yes.'

"We will continue our search in the morning! It could be dangerous to move in this weather." Thorin said, turning around to face the others. Then he turned back to face the forest and skimmed it for any signs of his nephews. There was nothing.

* * *

**Bleh. This is indeed ANOTHER short one. I'm bad about making the chapters to short; But hey, the shorter the chapters the more there will be... if that made any sense at all. **

**Anyway, Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
